


Rose Buds

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Loki could not stand, it was—definitely—Thor's insatiable obsession with his nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Buds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost (this used to be a kpop fic yo) enjoy woo
> 
> UPDATE: This story was edited (basically completely rewritten) on August 9, 2016  
> Don't worry, the ending is just as awkward as it was before yay woohoo ugh

If there was one thing that Loki could not stand, it was—definitely—Thor's insatiable obsession with his nipples. It had started shortly after they had first had sex and now Thor did whatever he could to touch them, loving how pink they were and loving their high sensitivity; he loved to see how easily and intensely Loki reacted when they were played with.

While Thor seemed to highly enjoy these reactions, Loki thought they were beyond embarrassing (not that he would ever admit that out loud). He didn’t like how feminine his chest was, didn’t like how they hardened when it was cold or how they got puffy if they were played with for too long and he didn’t like how worked up he could get by just having them played with: finding out that he could come from just having his nipples touch was quite the experience, one that had driven Thor insane. 

With the sun streaming through the window and onto his face, Thor was up surprisingly early and he used this time to watch Loki. Still asleep, Loki had a serene look on his face, breathing light through slightly parted lips. His hair had been cut recently yet the dark strands were still long enough to fan out behind him, some blocking his face. The shirt he had been sleeping in had been pushed up to reveal part of his stomach, probably sometime during the night as he shifted closer to Thor. The skin there was flat but toned, Loki’s skin pale and soft. 

Reaching out a hand, Thor trailed his fingers over the surface lightly, drawing small patterns around Loki’s belly button. Loki let out a breath but remained sleeping so Thor continued, dragging his hand up, Loki’s shirt riding up and bunching under arms. Thor sucked in a breath as he took in Loki’s now-bare chest, his eyes focused on Loki’s now-revealed nipples. The change in temperature had Loki’s nipples already beginning to harden, the buds tightening before Thor’s eyes, the man already beginning to harden in his own pants. Licking his lips he reached up, palms hot, his fingers brushing over Loki’s nipples softly before rubbing them in circles with his thumbs. 

Even in his sleep Loki was so reactive, his face scrunching up and his back arching slightly, unconsciously pressing for more friction. Thor complied, using two fingers to pinch both nipples firmly. The pressure woke Loki immediately with a loud moan and a gasp, one of his hands moving up to hold Thor’s wrist. Giving him no time to respond, Thor rolled the buds between his fingers, dragging another moan from Loki, the man’s eyes fluttering shut. Thor took this as a good sign, rubbing the buds and pulling on them, listening to Loki’s moans as they got louder and louder. 

Pushing himself up, Thor draped himself over Loki, kissing across the man’s chest and down towards his nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking. Loki bucked under him, his hands scrambling to grab onto Thor’s shoulders, his blunt nails digging into Thor’s shoulder blades. Thor ground his hips down against Loki’s, pressing their cocks together through their pants, both of them already beyond hard. He continued sucking on Loki’s nipple, licking and nibbling on it while tugging on the other with his fingers. Under him Loki has alive with sensation, nonstop moans leaving his mouth, his back arching and his hips bucking. Thor switched sides, taking the other nipple into his mouth. Loki let out a broken breath. 

“If you don’t— _ah_ —stop, I-I’ll come,” he said, his voice wavering with pleasure. Thor continued, playing with the buds and grinding his hips down against Loki’s. Loki’s breath came out in short pants, short whines and breathy moans escaping as he got closer and closer to the edge. His nipples were so sensitive, the buds puffy and red but Thor kept going until finally, with one bite to Loki’s nipple, Loki was coming in his pants, completely untouched. 

Thor joined not too soon after, fucking against Loki’s thigh until he came. They lay there panting, Thor’s body blanketing Loki’s smaller one for a moment before he rolled off. He helped Loki out of his pants before taking off his own, using the clothes to wipe them off before tossing them onto the floor to pick up later. Getting back into bed, Thor pulled the blanket over them and pulled Loki to his chest, the smaller man huffing but letting himself get pulled. 

“You’re not doing that ever again,” Loki told him, his face still flushed and his breathing still a bit off. Thor just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.yooon-gi.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
